


One Day, Baby, We'll Be Old

by locoforloki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Hurt, Loki is misunderstood, Love, M/M, Romance, Thor keeps his promise, Tricks, warning:loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoforloki/pseuds/locoforloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Loki…?”</p><p>And he quickly crashes his lips against Thor’s, desperately trying to remind Thor of what his lips felt like before he abandoned him for her, the beautiful scientist."</p><p> </p><p>In which Loki only wants Thor to keep his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, Baby, We'll Be Old

Loki watches him.

He watches him laugh, shout, roar, bellow. He watches as thunder gathers overhead, as lightening crackles threateningly, as great big drops of rain fall around them, the wind picking up and cocooning them in some sort of tornado that should frighten him but doesn’t.

Thor throws insults at him. He grabs Mjolnir and waves it above his head as a warning, as a hint of what is to come.

He tells Loki over and over that he is wrong, that it cannot be true.

But Loki is right.

He knows what he has done, brother.

XoX

Thor is not sure whether to trust Loki or not.

His bright blue eyes are looking at him, searching him for the answer, begging him to reveal what he knows and how he knows it.

But he cannot tell him that.

Loki is telling the truth though, he can promise Thor that much.

OOO

Thor cannot help but smile when he sees her choice of clothing. 

She did it for him; the short Grecian style dress, her hair plaited the way the warriors wear it.

It's all for Thor.

She raises the hem of her dress slightly, showing off some more of her tanned, slender legs. Thor licks his lips absent-mindedly and grins at her almost hungrily and she laughs as he takes her in his arms, nuzzling the soft skin of her neck happily. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him, not caring that she is smudging her lipstick because she would do anything for him.

Anything.

OOO

Thor is running, Mjolnir raised above his head, his eyes sharp and narrowed, seeking at the next enemy as his Avengers flank him, flank each other.

And she is right behind him, even though he had begged her to stay at home in her laboratory. But she has his back. She won’t let anyone hurt him.

And he trusts her, or rather Thor trusts HIM. But it's still her.

Sort of.

OOO

They’re in a café and Thor is talking to her about Asgard and she smiles at the way it lights up his entire face, the way his eyes sparkle as he talks about the warriors and their greatest battles, of his family, their family really, and the different memories from his childhood. 

And he mistakes her for someone who cares but that is her fault because he has tricked him.

OOO

Thor pulls at the front of his shirt, telling Loki how much he hates him, telling him that he is a liar and a thief. 

Loki agrees with him but he fears that Thor is blinded by so much hate that he cannot possibly see the good in him.

But he rolls with Thors punches and sways with the slaps that land on sensitive skin because in the end Loki knows that Thor knows that this was a promise.

OOO

Thor loves her dress. He tells her as much himself.

She gives him a small twirl and he laughs, pulling her close for a hug.

And she accepts it, relishing the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist, his soft lips gently pressed against her ear, whispering words of worship and half-forgotten promises. Promises he has made before but to another.

And her eyes water slightly because Thor is so in love with her.

And he wishes it could be him.

OOO

They’re panting down an alley, forehead to forehead.

Thor is telling her that he loves her and she loves watching the way his lips move, the way he seems so confident in his convictions. 

And he blushes slightly when he realizes how much he has revealed and that makes her laugh and kiss him on his warm, wet lips.

He wraps his arms around her even tighter and smiles widely at her, telling her how in love they are and how they were made for each other.

And her breathing hitches, forgetting for a moment that Thor is not seeing him, convincing Loki that Thor still loves him, not her.

But it is just another lie. Another trick that hurts Loki almost more than Thor.

 

OOO

His hands are slipping themselves between her soft, tanned thighs and she is spreading them eagerly, wanting more touching, more Thor.

And he slips his fingers inside of her, causing her to wriggles with pleasure and that is when she catches sight of herself in the reflection of his eyes.

She sees her big brown eyes, painted lips red and swollen and she suddenly pushes him away, apologizing.

And Thor seems to understand but how could he possibly understand when she is not the person he thinks she is.

Or is she?

 

OOO

His fist is raised, inches from Loki’s face and he is asking for one good reason, one reason not to kill him.

And Loki is racking is brains, trying desperately to think of one and the clock is ticking and his fist is shaking so he blurts out the one thing he promised himself he would never say again.

“I still love you.”

And by the Norns, that is not a lie.

Loki promises.

OOO

He is running his hands through her light brown hair, insisting that if he could stay here forever, it would be with her.

He tells her that he wishes that could have forever together.

And she promises that she will love him forever and always remain loyal to him.

He laughs, telling her that was a big promise.

She tells him that the bigger the promise, the easier it is to keep.

And he kisses her.

She wishes deep in her bones that she could show him who she really is.

 

OOO

They’re in a bar and there are men everywhere eying her up and down and smirking at Thor.

A tall, dark haired man walks over, a swagger to his step.

'Hey, why don't you let me buy you a drink?'

She ignores him and continues talking to Thor, turning her back even more to him. And Thor is after placing his hand on her hip, a protective look on her face.

'Come on. Your buddy there doesn’t mind sharing.' he coaxes, sliding his hand up her back.

“Do not touch me; you have not the right.” She snarls, her eyes narrowed.

And Thor frowns slightly and looks at her in surprise but she laughs it off, standing up and grabbing his hand, offering him her sweetest smile.

'Come on Thor, let’s go somewhere else!'

And he follows her, still believing that she is who she says she is.

 

OOO

'I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!'

He is shaking with anger, shaking his head, shaking all over.

'I know…' He whispers guiltily.

Oh, but brother, if only he really saw what went on inside this head of his.

It's all for Thor.

It's always for him.

He promises.

OOO

They’re dancing in the street in the rain and it is such a cliché but she doesn’t care because this is a memory from their childhood all those centuries before.

He is laughing and she can almost taste the Asgardian rain on her tongue, remembering the sweetness of their stolen moments from the darkest nights.

And her white dress is getting wet and see-through but she doesn’t care, not really because they are having such a good time and he is telling her that he never wanted to leave Midgard and that he would happily stay here forever.

“But what about your friends? And Loki?” She asks.

And he laughs and leaves a moment to pass before he answers.

“I would surely miss them but Jane, I have all of eternity with them. My time here, with you precious.”

“Loki would miss you the most.” She cannot help but say.

And he sighs and shakes his head, looking off into the distance.

'Please, just let me be selfish. Just once.'

OOO

“You are a fool! I cannot believe you would do something like this!”

Thor does not want to hear his excuses so he keeps them to himself.

He does not want to hear how much Loki loves him, so the Trickster remains silent.

 

OOO

He is lying on top of her, kissing her passionately.

And she is responding desperately because she wants this so badly.

He slides a hand up her shirt, rubbing her pert nipples, pulling down the lace of her panties with his other one

Her eyes close as he pushes his fingers inside of her and she lets herself go, to her ruin.

His fingers stop moving as light brown hair slowly turns darker and darker until it is as dark as the night. Her eyes open as her breasts begin to shrink and her legs grow longer. Thor looks on in horror as her skin stretches and reshapes, becoming him.

“Loki…?”

And he quickly crashes his lips against Thor’s, desperately trying to remind Thor of what his lips felt like before he abandoned him for her.

 

OOO

'Why would you do this?'

He is staring ahead blankly, dark circles bruising his skin.

'I only wished to help.'

'How? By making her die all over again?'

The words sting and Loki looks away, tears burning the back of his eyes.

'I am sorry.'

'Fuck you.'

OOO

'You have to trust me. Jane died, Thor. She was mortal, it was her time.”

But he looks so broken, so confused.

Thor doesn’t believe him; he doesn’t trust Loki.

He thinks that he is lying.

Again.

OOO

They are waiting for the Bifrost.

Loki is Loki again and Thor is letting himself trust him because it is the only way he would be able to do this.

“I still love her.” He whispers.

Loki smiles stiffly.

“I know…”

OOO

Suddenly Thor is crying, holding Loki’s hands in his, his great shoulders shaking.

“Please, just let me stay here. I do not want to go back; I want to stay here. Please, brother. Please.”

Loki’s heart aches and he has to look away, ignoring the pleading and the begging.

 

“Jane, do not let them take me away!”

He is shouting now, a crazed look in his eye and Loki is crying now as well.

“What about me? You promised me that you would love me for eternity!” He sobs.

Thor’s eyes clear for the smallest of moments and he looks at Loki with soft eyes.

“But you are my eternity. Jane was only ever my stolen moment.” He whispers.

Loki sniffs and takes his brothers hand in his, holding on as tightly as he dared.

“Then let her go, Thor. The moment has passed.”

 

OOO

The Bifrost opens.

Loki closes his eyes and holds Thor tightly, shivering against his body, his warm lips pressed against his neck. Thor holds on even tighter, dropping a kiss to the top of Loki’s head.

“Thank you.” He whispers just as they are blinded by a familiar beam of light.

 

OOO

Loki opens his eyes.

They are standing in Asgard, still holding each other.

Thor squeezes tighter as memories of their childhood and youth flash before his eyes.

“I cannot return there.” He sighs. “Not with Jane gone.”

Loki looks up, his emerald eyes sparkling.

“Then you can stay here with me. Like you always promised. You could never have grown old with her.”

Thor glances down at his brother and sees that he is not the only who has been mourning. He presses his lips against Loki’s and sighs at the familiarity of it. 

He realizes with a jolt that his last few months with Jane had been his happiest.

He had loved her more when it had been Loki.

He pulls away from the kiss and smiles sadly at the pale face watching him intently.

“It is you whom I wish to grow old with, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote something like this for another couple of fandoms when I realized hey! this would really work with Loki/Thor. SO yeah. Please comment, kudos or criticize! <3


End file.
